


In Flight Dreams

by NerdyAdjacent



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Drug Use, Wet Dream, public erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a nervous flyer. Seth has just the thing to help him out. Set pre-shield breakup.</p><p>Written for the Wrassleslashlibrary prompt contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flight Dreams

“Hey! Asshole! If you don't quit kicking the back of my seat, I'm going to strangle you. It's a fucking 10 hour flight.”

Seth was staring at him in that way that he always seemed to, angry and a little amused, like Dean had just spit in his drink then drank it himself. But Seth was the least of his problems at the moment because he was currently hurdling through the atmosphere, at ridiculous speeds, in a flying tin can. He couldn't help the way his leg shook nervously against the seat in front of him anymore then he could help the way his heart was beating out of his chest, or the way his fingers tingled, or the way his breathing felt more labored than usual. 

“Sorry, man.” He replied, that shaky sound in his voice evident even to him. Is this what a panic attack felt like? Someone had suggested when he felt like this to take a few deep breaths and breathe out slowly. He'd been trying that for the past 20 minutes and fuck all had changed. 

Seth narrowed his eyes at him, studying his face even as Dean tried to smile him off. Fucker wasn't buying it. Then again, he never really did. “Are you okay?” 

Sometimes he hated that Seth was able to read him like an open book. He knew it would be unconvincing as soon as he spoke because his voice was shaken even to him. “I'm fine.” 

In truth, he wasn't fine. He was freaking out, screaming internally. His chest was tight, his hands were shaking, and he couldn't get his breathing to stable out. He usually was a nervous flyer anyway, but this was the worst he had ever felt. He knew watching that ALIVE movie last night would have been a bad idea. His mind was just full of so many ‘what if’s. 

What if the engine explodes?

What if the wing falls off?

What if he's killed?

What if he survives and has to eat other passengers to stay alive?

What if they're attacked? Captured? Held for ransom?

What if they just disappear into nothingness?

His heart was beating so fast at the thought that he was sure the pilot could hear it. Plus, the way Seth was eyeing him didn't help. The younger man disappeared behind the seat for a moment and Dean felt some semblance of relief that the was no longer under the two toned mans scrutiny. He wasn't lucky enough to think that it would last though. 

A few seconds later, Seth reemerged with a small bottle of pills. “Take two of these, they'll help.”

He shook his head. “I don't want drugs.”

“Dean, trust me.” He said with that half cocked smile that set his heart fluttering for a whole different reason. This was the problem, Dean did trust him. He would always trust Seth. But trusting Seth usually got him into trouble. 

His hesitation made Seth roll his eyes. “I take these before every flight. They will calm you down.”

He eyed the bottle, still unsure about it, but he didn't know if he'd be able to make a ten hour flight feeling like this. He snatched the bottle with a grumble and shook out two of the small white pills. He stared at them in his palm for a long moment, still unsure. Then with a shrug and a muttered “fuck it” he tossed them back and swallowed them dry. 

Seth grinned at him and took the bottle back. “Now quit kicking my seat!”

He laid his head back and tried to relax. After a few moments he was starting to feel calmer. Whatever Seth had given him was working pretty fast, thankfully. He didn't know why he was so skeptical, it's not like Seth would try to poison him or anything. At least he hoped he wouldn't try to poison him. At any rate, his heart had come down to a more manageable level, his breathing was steadying out, and his fingers weren't shaking anymore. He was finally able to close his eyes and relax.

…

…

…

The sound of a zipper filled his ears and he opened his eyes quickly. “Seth? Wha-”

“Shh.” Replied the half blonde with a wicked smile. He wasn't quite sure how Seth managed to get on his knees in front of him, but there he was, elbows leaning on Dean's thighs, his hand already snaking its way into his fly. “You'll wake your seat mate.”

A glance to his left and, sure enough, the person sitting next to him was passed out with his head leaning against the window, drooling. 

“Seth, I don- uhhh!” 

The groan escaped his lips faster than he would have liked as Seth wrapped his long, nimble fingers around his shaft and squeezed just enough to send a jolt through his body like an electric shock. He looked around the plane in a panic; had anyone heard that? But no one seemed to be paying them any attention, not even the flight attendants. They were just walking down the aisles, taking drink orders, oblivious to the fact that a grown man just moaned like a pornstar in the middle of a crowded plane. 

He remembered thinking that was weird for all of about 5 seconds before he felt the first warm lick of Seth's sinful tongue run up the side of his shaft, pointed to a tip to minimize the surface area as he trailed small patterns from the base to the head and back down. 

“You could - fuck! - at least get a blanket or something.” He mumbled, unsure if he had even said that coherently or out loud. All the blood from his head was currently heading south and his mind could only focus on those small patterns that Seth's tongue was tracing. 

“No one cares, Dean.” He replied, kissing the head of his dick now and making sure to look Dean directly in the eye. “I'm just trying to help you relax.”

“And you're doing a bang up job!” He breathed as his heart rate began to speed up again and his chest rose and fell faster with each passing second. This time Seth flattened out his tongue and made sure to lick from the base before taking the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth and sucking so hard Dean thought he might cum right there. He doubled over and groaned while that damnable tongue was swirling around him in circles, teasing him like the asshole he was.

Seth came off his dick and chuckled, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking several times painfully slow. “You need to keep quiet.”

Immediately Dean nodded and bit his lip and Seth grinned his approval before taking him into his mouth again, all the way down until Dean could feel his nose resting against his pubic bone, before he came back up. He repeated his process several times, each time grinning wider and wider as Dean tried to keep his whimpering and sounds to a minimum, failing miserably. 

Seth had picked up a rhythm on his cock and Dean was falling apart piece by piece. Each time he engulfed his dick, he drew in a breath and let it out every time Seth came up. His hands were in the younger man's hair when he felt that familiar pooling on his groin and stomach. “Seth… I'm...fuck. I'm gonna -”

“Wake up Dean.” 

Deans eyes shot open at he was staring at the very confused face of Seth Rollins. He had his luggage in one hand and was tapping Dean lightly on the shoulder with the other. “Those pills helped you, huh?”

Dean looked around at everyone grabbing their stuff from overhead compartments and filing out of the plane in an exhausted mass of people. Was it all a dream? Did he just fantasize about Seth sucking him off in the middle of a crowded plane? Jesus, what was in those pills? 

“Did we land?”

“Yeah, ten minutes ago.” Answered Seth. “Grab your shit. I wanna get to the hotel and sleep for a week.”

Then he stopped and looked Dean over for a long moment. “You may want to hide that tent you have pitched in your jeans though. I don't think airport security would appreciate it.”

Dean looked down and immediately tried to cover his erection with his jacket, earning a hearty laugh from his Shield partner in the process. “Uh...give me a minute, okay?”

Fucking hell. He would never take anything Seth handed him again. The dream was so vivid, so real. He groaned at the memory of Seth's lips wrapped around him and that thing he did with his tongue. 

Think of baseball.

Think of wrestling stats

Think of anything that wasn't Seth's mouth sucking dick like a fucking champ.

“I'll meet you out there.” Seth laughed and walked away. “Get it together, bro.”

Well, this was going to be awkward.


End file.
